Sweet
by Hebi-Kazechi-10
Summary: He didn't seem to notice that he was being watched or observed. Either that, or he didn't seem to particularly mind or care. Berwald had to admit; the other man was very attractive. Tall, dark and handsome would be the definition of this new customer's appearance. Crack pairing: Turkey x Sweden [TurkSwe]. Human!AU. Rated M for lemon/smut.


**Heyo!**

 **With the legalizing of same-sex marriage in America, I couldn't help but want to write something. At first I wanted to write something with America and either Portugal or Nyo!Belarus, but I couldn't think of a proper plot. In the end, I ended up with something for another pairing I really love: TurkSwe.**

 **It's a very, _very_ rare pairing, though there are some pixiv users who do seem to ship it. 0w0 either way, I really love this pairing for the both of them, and I feel they'd work quite well together. **

WARNING:  
 **\- Human AU  
\- Rare/Crack pairing  
\- Seinen-ai  
\- Yaoi/Smut  
**

 **Either way, here's a short story involving those two babies. Enjoy~ ;D**

* * *

When one would look at the sweet, little café down the street between the green street light posts and the inn, one wouldn't expect its owner to be a tall and intimidating man.

And that was the owner of Café Sve, one Berwald Oxenstierna.

A man of Swedish descent, and stood at a towering height of 183 cm, his hair was short and a light blonde, which contrasted with a pair of sharp, green-blue eyes that gave the impression that they were piercing right through you when he stared at you. The black-rimmed glasses didn't help as they magnified those intense eyes.

Despite how intimidating he appeared, there was a decent number of customers that came, and it was fine with him. Noticeably, he would take both orders and make them – acting as both the waiter and the cook. He didn't seem to mind, and whenever someone had the courage to ask him why he didn't just hire help, he would respond simply that nobody seemed to want to work for him.

One day though, Berwald was surprised to see a new face.

It was a very lazy day that day, and Berwald had finished taking orders from the customers he got before he went to the stove to commence with cooking. He heard the door's little chime ringing daintily.

Hearing the sound of somebody whistling a merry tune, the Swedish man momentarily paused from his actions to dart his eyes up.

He couldn't help but stare at the new customer who came in.

The new customer was a man who appeared a bit older than your average gentleman – probably his high 30's at least, and low 40's at most. He was quite tall, olive-skinned, and had short, dark hair that was under a hat with a double hair-curl that fell down his nape. Still, there was a spark in his green eyes that highlighted a more youthful vigour that seemed to course through his entire body and make him so full of life.

And those eyes were very beautiful – the way there was a flame that illuminated what appeared to be a mindset that indicated that the bearer was young at heart.

At least, Berwald thought so.

The new customer had come in and sat at the counter right close to him. This caused Berwald to straighten his posture a bit more before he could feel the other man's gaze fall onto him. In all honesty, he wasn't used to having a customer sitting so near him; most sat at a table. Reaching for his pen to write down the other man's order, he felt a bit self-conscious underneath the newcomer's eyes.

"Hey, you got any _raki_?" the man asked in a noticeable accent. It was one that Berwald wasn't so accustomed to, and it intrigued him.

Berwald, for the life of him, didn't understand what the other man meant. What was _raki_? Still, the Swede responded slowly in his deep and low voice, "No. Sorry."

That didn't seem to upset the older man, though. He just gave a disappointed sigh and shrugged before giving his request, "Eh, I should've expected that…well, I'll just have some coffee, then."

Berwald nodded, "What kind?"

The other man grinned, "Give me the strongest that you have."

Well, that was definitely interesting. Berwald nodded again before preparing a hot cup.

While the blonde was preparing the food for the other customers, he couldn't help but take peeks at the new customer every so often. This man's new face really intrigued him, and his whole presence really commanded attention. Right now, the man was gazing around the café with interest. He didn't seem to notice that he was being watched or observed. Either that, or he didn't seem to particularly mind or care. Berwald had to admit; the other man was _very_ attractive. Tall, dark and handsome would be the definition of this new customer's appearance. He also couldn't help but feel quite happy that for once, someone was talking to him quite casually and with no problem.

The Swede always wondered why people were so nervous and jumpy around him.

When the pot of hot coffee was finished, Berwald immediately poured a cup and gave it to the man. The olive-skinned man grinned gratefully, "Thanks a lot!"

The glasses-clad blonde couldn't help but gaze in awe at the man dumping almost all of the sugar from the tin into his cup. He gulped the coffee easily soon after. Wasn't it scalding hot?

Still, after the man finished his coffee quite quickly (and in record time, too, in Berwald's opinion), he gave a content sigh, "That hit the spot! For once quite strong!" He sounded as if he had never drank good cup of coffee for a _very_ long time – Berwald was glad that his coffee satisfied the other man's palate.

When he got back to cooking, Berwald couldn't help but sneak more peeks at his new customer, who was now gazing around again in interest at his humble, little café. After a while, the man's green eyes stopped upon a piano. Arching an eyebrow, he then spoke up, "Hey, that piano over there…"

Berwald tilted his head up a little, "Yes?"

"Mind if I take a look at it?"

Berwald shook his head, "No, not at all." On the contrary, the Swedish man liked it whenever people would go to the piano and play with it: sometimes things were a little _too_ quiet for his liking. In all honesty, Berwald didn't know how to play the piano at all, but he liked hearing music, so he hoped that someone would just play on it with his permission (which he was happy to easily give).

The new customer looked very pleased with the response. He got up, leaving his cup on the counter, and went up to the piano. Several of the other customers were just staring in curiosity at the brave and animated newcomer.

Surveying the piano a bit, the man took off the cover, and gazed at the ivory keys. He rubbed his hands together before sweeping his hat off and placing it on the top of the instrument. Sweeping the ends of his long, dark trench-coat, he seated himself at the leather chair, and began cracking his knuckles.

While serving his customers their food (and placing one albino who had fainted when he looked at him on a couch), Berwald came over. Though he appeared the same as always, inside, the Swede couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He wasn't sure why, but his heart was starting to pick a little speed, and he felt a bit shy coming to see the new man.

Perhaps it was because it was a new face? Maybe…

"It might not be in tune," Berwald said after a little while of keeping his composure in check. "Sorry."

However, the man played on all the notes going down in a chromatic form. He shook his head before chuckling in mirth, "Nah! Sounds good to me!"

The Swedish man was glad for that. He couldn't help but feel a bit amused at seeing the older man straighten his posture again and this time, crack at his wrists.

For a moment, the café was quiet – everyone seemed to be interested in what the new customer was doing, and what he was going to do. The new customer, meanwhile, didn't seem so bothered with all of the attention paid onto him. On the contrary, he seemed to like it.

And after licking his lips, his callous hands started to play.

The piano was played in quite an even tempo as the man continued. Only just a few chords and notes in, he raised his head and actually started to sing in quite a merry tune.

Berwald couldn't help but stop from what he was doing as his new customer played and sang. There was something so sincere and honest about the man when he played and sang on that piano right there with some gusto. The other customers were also watching with interest, and their curious faces spread into smiles as the man continued on with his performance.

It wasn't a very long performance, however once the man was done, he did get a lot of applause, and before Berwald knew it, more people had entered his café – they were curious on the source of the singing and playing, and had entered to find out.

The man simply gave a hearty laugh before another one of the customers had come forward and said that they would like a turn on the piano. The olive-skinned man gave a shrug and bowed out from the piano before the other customer started to play.

Then, the olive-skinned man came back to his seat at the counter where Berwald was.

"I'd like another coffee, thanks!" the man proclaimed good-naturedly.

Berwald didn't hesitate with the request. When he finished another hot pot, he was interested to see that the man poured more spoonful's of sugar in it. He seemed to have a prominent sweet tooth, or a set of sweet teeth. "You play and sing well," the Swede murmured.

The older man chuckled before raising his cup, "Thanks, friend!"

Friend, huh? Berwald felt quite happy at being referred to in a casual and close manner. He didn't have many friends. And really, he wanted to get to know this man better. So for that, after settling down his beating heart and the shyness that suddenly came into his usually calm being, he questioned, "What is your name?"

"Sadik," the olive-skinned man jerked a thumb at himself before sweeping his hat back onto his head. "Sadik Adnan. And you?" he stretched his hand out.

"Berwald," the bespectacled blonde stretched his hand out and firmly shook hands with the older man. "Berwald Oxenstierna."

* * *

Following that first time Berwald met Sadik, it became a daily routine where the older olive-skinned man would come in to Café Sve, and visit him. It started with just the mornings where he'd pop up and be able to bring up the morning with his vigorous cheer, but then it also included the later hours at night where Sadik was the only customer left to remain in Berwald's café.

The two would have a pleasant conversation where Sadik provided more of the talking while Berwald either listened closely or would quietly join in from time-to-time. Still, Berwald was quite happy and eager to learn more about the older man. And he did learn quite a number of things. First of all, Sadik was Turkish – born in Istanbul, but raised in Ankara. He came to this country when he had graduated high school. He also really liked sweets, and _very_ strong coffee. Berwald was amused at that, considering how muscular and manly the Turk appeared, but he found it cute.

In return, Sadik was interested to know more about the Swede. He had heard a few things around the town relating to the blonde on how scary he was, but coming in, he wasn't at all scared.

On the contrary, he found him quite cute.

The more time they spent together, Berwald felt his heart beat much faster until it was racing in his chest whenever it related to the olive-skinned man. He became much shyer, and a bit more embarrassed to look at or even think about the older Turk. Still, he found himself quite eager whenever the other man would come in. He would also immediately pay his attention onto the older man before dealing with other customers.

Nobody complained with that.

It was one day that Berwald noticed Sadik at the piano again and they were the only two people left in the café. Sadik was just randomly moving his fingers along the ivory keys, sometimes brushing them on the ebony ones.

Upon Sadik's request, Berwald stopped sweeping the wooden floorboards and sat beside him on the chair. In all honesty, the Swede found it a miracle that the poor chair hadn't collapsed underneath the weight of the two full-grown men.

"Want me to teach you some notes?"

That was all that Sadik needed to ask for Berwald to want him to stay more with him.

The following days evolved into weeks, and the following weeks morphed into months. But what was certain was that the more time that passed by, Berwald's feelings grew even stronger the more time he spent with Sadik.

It reached the point where when Sadik didn't come on the rare days that he was sick or doing business (he actually ran the detective agency downtown), the Swede yearned for him.

That was right, he _yearned_ for him.

Yearned for his presence, to hear him speak and give that loud, bellowing laugh, and to see his wide, warm grins along with his glittering, glowing green hues. All made the glasses-clad man's heart flutter.

And soon, at night when he lay in his bed in his room upstairs from his café, Berwald started to yearn for Sadik in his dreams, too.

It became a common occurrence where Berwald would wake up in the middle of the night after experiencing a dream where Sadik had invaded it and held him close. He would whisper sweet nothings into his ear in that thick, accented voice of his, before he would press his lips onto him, sending sparks to shoot through the Swedish man's veins.

However, it never got that far as Berwald didn't know what it was like to have the Turk's lips pressed onto him.

Still, he wanted that, though. He wanted it to happen. Quite badly, too.

Yet, he couldn't help but feel afraid.

The last time he had confessed to someone, it didn't exactly end well. It was high school, and Berwald had summed up the courage to tell a boy he was interested in his true feelings, but when he did so, the boy only locked eyes with him once, and had fainted from fright, much to the Swede's shock. The object of his affection had to be taken to the infirmary.

Still, that reaction alone was enough of a hint for him.

The last time he had a crush was back in college days. His best friend was a young Finnish man who was frightened of him at first, but warmed up to him quite quickly. However, before Berwald could gather his courage again, he saw his new object of affection happily embrace and kiss a Vietnamese classmate before saying that he was _"waiting forever"_ for the Asian male to finally ask him out.

So for that, he took a step back and let it go, seeing how happy his friend was, and that the Vietnamese man was a great guy, too.

Despite his bad luck with love, Berwald was still very hopeful. Though he didn't appear so caring or warm, the Swede was far more feeling below the surface, and he really yearned for a romance where he could finally have someone to have and hold, as well as someone who understood and loved him. It was honestly a bit lonely…

Currently, Berwald was washing some dishes while Sadik was humming happily to himself, fiddling around with the café's piano.

Earlier that day, the Swede had to break up an argument that Sadik had gotten into with what appeared to be an aristocratic man when it came to playing the piano as he said that Sadik's way of playing was wrong. Before it looked like Sadik was going to most likely beat the ever-loving crap stuffing out of the shorter man, Berwald held the Turk back and decided to speak to the other man himself.

However, as soon as Berwald took the reins, the other man immediately fled from him after apologizing quickly.

The Swede was shocked, but realizing that he was holding the older Turkish man, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of pink dust his cheeks before releasing him. Feeling his ears heat up as well, the blonde quickly went back to his tasks, though he couldn't help but recall how firm the Turk's arms felt from underneath that coat.

Feeling his arms, Berwald felt a bit more fidgety than usual while he began to wonder if now was the right time to make his feelings clear. He didn't know if he could take it anymore…

"Hey, you okay?"

Before he knew it, Berwald found that Sadik was by his side, green eyes filled with concern. Blinking a little bit in confusion, the blonde Swede felt a stinging pain on his hand. Looking down, he saw that he had a cut there.

He cursed in his head; he probably accidentally cut himself while washing the knives…

Sadik had taken a paper towel and wrapped it around Berwald's hand, adding a little pressure. The Swedish man seethed slightly as he was slowly led away from behind the counter to sit at one of the tables. Once the pain subsided a bit and his hand stopped bleeding, Sadik questioned, "Something on your mind? You don't usually space out like that."

Berwald's greenish-blue orbs darted away as he tried to find the words to finally sum up his true feelings. Looks like it was now or never…

"It's nothing."

That wasn't what he wanted to say. Not at all.

However, his body reacted on its own rather than how he thought and truly felt. The Swedish man didn't want to say that at all to the Turk, and was inwardly shocked at his words.

Luckily, Sadik couldn't help but scowl at the response. "Don't lie to me, Waldo," the older man shook his head. "C'mon, tell me what's up. I'm all ears – I don't have anything tomorrow."

Upon Berwald's silence, the Turk's brows furrowed down further on his olive-skinned face. Though then again, what did he expect? The younger Swedish man usually responded with taciturn. Sadik wasn't sure if it was because Berwald was either shy, afraid to show his emotions, or because that was just how he was raised, but either way, it really worried the Turk.

He had grown quite fond of him. Well, fond wasn't really the right word to describe his true feelings for him. He really liked him and couldn't help but wonder if he felt lonely living by himself. Sadik knew what it was like to feel lonely, as at times at home, he did yearn for someone to be with. However, with all the years he was alone, he grew somewhat accustomed to it.

Upon being met with more silence, Sadik chose to speak up, "I can't help you or do anything if you're silent, Waldo. I want to help you, y'know. I really care about you."

He cared about him? Berwald's ears instantly perked up when he heard that last sentence flow through the air. He wanted to look at the Turk, but found that he couldn't – he just couldn't. He felt even more embarrassed if he tried to.

Though, when it came to caring, caring wasn't an unusual feeling for friends to feel with each other, either. What if Sadik only viewed him as just that? Just a friend. There was really nothing Berwald could do about that. Still, it did hurt when he thought about it – a pain would blossom in his chest, and his throat would choke.

Sadik sighed, "Berwald, come on. You can tell me what's up." He came closer and placed a hand on the younger man's thigh.

When that strong hand rested there, Berwald immediately tensed up, his posture starting to get rigid. However, this time, he whipped his head in direction of his older Turkish friend's, and was met with green orbs that took a softer glow in concern.

Greenish-blue met a deep forest green.

Time seemed to stand still at that very moment as the two grown men met and locked into each other's gaze.

But when Berwald came to, the next thing he knew, he felt a warm pair of lips against his own.

Admittedly, he was highly shocked at what was happening at that moment, but seeing that Sadik didn't seem to want to push him off, the Swedish man eagerly complied – softly shutting his eyes from behind his glasses and placing a hand onto the Turk's broad shoulder.

Tilting his head a little, Sadik had placed a hand behind Berwald's head, combing his callous fingers through the Swede's blonde hairs before breathing in his cool and calming scent.

Berwald himself was starting to feel intoxicated by the kiss: it was sweet and Sadik smelled quite nice, too. Very rich and soothing like coffee beans. His senses were getting overcome by sparks and blazing feelings of desire and longing. Feeling his usually cold composure immediately melt over, the Swede pressed himself closer against the older man's form.

Sadik was honestly glad that the younger man didn't smack him or anything. On the contrary, the Nordic was reciprocating. The Turk poked his tongue as he held the other man closer.

Feeling a little poke at his teeth, Berwald opened his mouth just the right size to let the older man's tongue enter. Immediately, feeling the olive-skinned man's muscle start to explore his mouth, he couldn't help but let out a moan when he felt the other's tongue stroke along his walls and find his own tongue. His breath hitched into his throat when Sadik's rough and large hand move from the back of his head and slide down to his face; stroking his cheek.

Hearing that moan filled with so much longing, Sadik wrapped one arm around the blonde's muscular form and grinded against his hips.

Berwald gave a slightly choking gasp at the friction between the two and couldn't help but grind his own hips against Sadik's in return. His eyes softly shut, his face starting to flush heatedly, he wrapped his own arms around the older man's form. His hands however started to roam around the Turk's body, feeling a pretty well-toned and muscular form underneath the trench coat.

All of a sudden, while his hands wandered up to stroke the Turkish man's face, Berwald's fingers suddenly found that double-curl that rested down Sadik's nape.

Ever so slightly, his fingers brushed it.

Feeling something against his curl, Sadik's green eyes immediately snapped open.

And before Berwald knew it, their kiss was broken, and the Turk had a hand around his wrist – the one that had touched his curl. The bespectacled blonde was quite astonished to see the serious expression that suddenly crossed the older man's face.

Before he could apologize, though, Sadik murmured lowly, "You really wanna do that?"

Berwald blinked in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Once you pull that, there's no turning back," Sadik leaned in and whispered in Berwald's ear. "Do you really want that?"

Berwald couldn't help but feel a pleasant shudder run down his spine upon feeling the Turk's breath tickle his ear, and hearing his accented voice speaking in such a low and husky tone. Still, the glasses-clad blonde didn't fret or fear, instead, he felt quite excited. Though, it probably wasn't shown outwardly. He whispered a response in his own low tone, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now."

Sadik was surprised, but quite happy to hear that response, prompting him to give a chuckle. He then smirked, "Ah, but better not to do it here – how about a bed? …unless you really want to do it here?"

Berwald shook his head, "No. There's a bed upstairs." Though the Swede would rather have this intimate moment of desire with the Turk as soon as possible, he'd rather they not make a cluttered mess of his café. What would he say if the customers found his café in such a messy state?

Sadik chuckled in a soft, good-natured fashion, "Well, take me there, and I'll take the lead."

He didn't have to finish his sentence when Berwald just took his hand and immediately led him up the stairs behind the counter.

Leading him into his bedroom though, Sadik couldn't help but smile at the little room. A large bed in the corner that was beside a window that gave a beautiful view of the town and the night sky, a bedside table with two drawers, a shelf with plenty of books neatly placed in them, and there was what appeared to be a sewing machine with some fabrics on a table that was at the other side of the room.

It was simple, but there was something cosy and welcoming about it. Really, it fit Berwald to a T.

Berwald shut the door behind him and locked it, as well as closing the curtains of the window, before sitting beside Sadik at the edge of the bed. He sat quite straight, however it was clear that despite his expression, he wasn't sure what to do.

Sadik couldn't help but chortle – it was so cute. So cute how despite being a large and brawny man with a rather scary-looking face, the glasses-clad Swede was actually much shyer than how he appeared. "This your first time?" the Turk questioned.

Berwald's greenish-blue eyes darted to the side, however he felt a cherry red blush spread upon his cheeks. "Yes," he responded lowly. He was somewhat embarrassed to admit it; especially since Sadik sounded like he was experienced. Though since the Turk was much older and quite mature, as well as being extremely attractive, Berwald really didn't feel that surprised.

Sadik was smiling, however Berwald could feel and see that it wasn't one mocking him or that of condescension. He gave a little chuckle before placing a hand on one of the younger man's thighs. He leaned forward and took one of Berwald's hands gently before raising it to his lips. Then, he brushed his lips against the Swede's knuckles.

Berwald felt his face explode with heat, however he simply stared with his eyes widened a fraction. Feeling the Turkish man's lips sweep against his knuckles sent more tingles to purge through his veins and run through his whole body like electricity.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to be gentle~"

Berwald simply nodded before he gazed at the older man in the eye again. Once more, their eyes connected before they fell against each other. The Swedish man shut his eyes softly again and Sadik leaned forward. Both engaging into another heated kiss that grew more and more passionate the more they put into it.

Only this time, the glasses-clad blonde raised his hand carefully again and pulled on the double hair-curl that fell down Sadik's nape.

This time, Sadik gave a low growl in his throat.

And before Berwald knew it, he found himself pinned down on his bed and the older man looming over him, his eyes swirling with a sultry and hungry flame. Still, instead of feeling scared, the Swede felt intrigued, and even more eager and excited. He responded by staring back head-on; greenish-blue flames flashing from behind his glasses.

Sadik smirked at the response he was given, quite eager himself for the night. Leaning down, he captured Berwald's soft lips again, for a second time requesting for entry. Berwald opened his mouth a little to allow room once more, and the two twirled tongues for quite a while in a vivacious dance.

During that, Berwald's moaning became a bit louder and his desire was much more apparent. He really yearned for the Turk to continue on and fulfil his wildest dreams that he had during previous nights about him. However, he found that he couldn't move his arms with the olive-skinned man pinning him down in a pretty tight, iron grip.

His legs were free, though.

But before the Swedish man could raise and wrap them around Sadik's waist, he gave a gasp when he could feel something brush against the bulge that had formed quickly from within his pants. He bucked his hips and moaned, squirming a little underneath the Turk when Sadik continued to rub his knee against the blonde's clothed cock teasingly.

Giving another chuckle, Sadik breathed in Berwald's cool scent before breaking apart their kiss. A faint string of saliva still connected their lips.

Berwald was somewhat dazed, as he stared with rather glassy eyes when Sadik's lips continued on. The blonde started to breathe more heavily when the Turk's lips started pressing butterfly kisses against his jawline; causing pools of warmth to spread all over. Arching his back slightly, Berwald groaned when Sadik continued – rubbing provocatively at his clothed cock the whole time while giving more kisses against his jawline.

Sadik's hands however released his wrists, and moved to Berwald's apron, tucking behind the Swedish man's form and untying the back of it. Berwald was still a bit distracted from the sudden onslaught of warm and passionate feelings overwhelming his usually composed being, but realizing what the older man was doing, he sat up slightly to make it easier for the Turk to untie his apron. At the same time, he raised his hands to remove Sadik's trench-coat.

Once both the apron and the trench-coat were discarded, both pieces of clothing were thrown at the floor quite carelessly.

Sadik started to unbutton Berwald's polo shirt while the younger man unbuckled the older one's belt. While Berwald threw the belt to the pile of discarded clothing, Sadik pressed his hand slightly on Berwald's shoulder, prompting him to lie back down on the bed again.

Berwald complied and laid there; his head against his pillow while he saw Sadik spread open the shirt, exposing the Swedish man's torso to him. For that, the bespectacled blonde couldn't help but tense slightly from slight embarrassment with being bare in the Turkish man's line of sight for the first time.

Sadik couldn't help but stare, loving the view. He always knew that Berwald was definitely not a stick, but he couldn't help but admire what he was seeing so far. The younger man was quite muscular with a strong and well-defined abdomen that consisted of a hard six-pack, his torso was broadened, his stomach was flat, and his nipples appeared quite perky – just begging to be played with. Despite how well-defined and formed his muscles were, though, the Swedish man's skin was pale and appeared smooth and silky – much like porcelain.

Either way, the sight was extremely enticing, and it took Sadik a lot of his self-control to not just go wild. He had to remind himself constantly in his head that he was the one who was experienced while his partner wasn't. So for that, he had to make sure his first time would be a great time.

After a moment of contemplation on even where to start, Sadik slowly leaned down and breathed against Berwald's neck, "Heh…I knew you worked out a lot, but _damn_ …"

Berwald felt his blush deepen and he tensed even more upon feeling the older man's warm breath tickle his neck. He grunted in response before it choked off to another groan when Sadik's long fingers on one hand started to brush circles around his right nipple. The other hand meanwhile stroked along the Swede's hips before resting on the blonde's ass and gave it a small yet firm squeeze.

Sadik quickened his pace with his fingers on Berwald's chest before switching nipples. His lips planted more kisses down the glasses-clad man's chest before settling onto his left nipple. Then, he poked his tongue out and started to tap and dabble on and around it.

Berwald gave a choking gasp as his eyes shot open. He arched his back and bucked his hips yet again. He moaned as he panted a little more – giving another loud gasp when Sadik started to suck on his nipple, the nubs of flesh hardening from the amazing sensations that were dealt upon them. Drool began to form at the corner of his mouth when more sensations and sparks surged through his veins from the tips of Sadik's touches right down to his nether regions.

The sounds from his younger partner drove Sadik further on, and when he switched nipples again and started sucking on Berwald's left nipple, the Turk finally couldn't help it anymore.

He discarded his own shirt before completely removing Berwald's as well. He then threw both pieces of clothing to the pile. Noticing the Swedish man's gaze fixed on him, the Turk laughed when he saw Berwald's eyes dart to the side as his face reddened slightly. "Hah! You can keep staring, y'know," he grinned as he stretched himself back. "Like what you see~?"

Berwald nodded at the question as his eyes slowly settled back onto his older object of affection. He knew that despite the trench-coat, Sadik was pretty muscular himself. And indeed, seeing him without the coat, Berwald's heart picked up on speed. He had hair on his broadened chest, but the Swede found it really suited a man like the Turk. His shoulders were hard, and his biceps were rippling.

Sadik licked his lips, but before he could get down onto the younger man, Berwald sat up a bit and leaned his head up. Softly, ever so softly, he planted his lips on one of the Turkish man's nipples and started sucking on it.

The older man gave an aroused moan as he arched his back slightly. He ground his hips as the Swede continued working on his chest. Twirling his tongue and sucking on it, Berwald groaned when he felt Sadik's fingers brush through his hair and grip tightly.

Berwald ran his hand along the older man's body, feeling firm, taut muscles before he moved to the older Turk's other nipple and started sucking and kissing it – twirling his tongue around the nub until it became as hardened as the other one.

Sadik grit his teeth, groaning as he ground his hips a bit more against his younger partner. He took one hand away from Berwald's blonde tresses, while the other ran down the Swedish man's muscular body, feeling every groove and space before rubbing against the bulge that was now very prevalent in Berwald's pants.

Berwald almost fell over before he gasped, groaning as he felt his pants grow tighter and tighter on his arousal.

Seeing him pant and wriggle slightly under his grip, Sadik pushed the younger man down onto the bed before he discarded the blonde's pants. Berwald himself raised his hands and brought Sadik's own trousers down. Both men threw away the garments at the pile of discarded clothes.

Sadik then very slowly removed the white briefs that were still on Berwald's body. The Swede tensed his body some more, his chest heaving up and down as his breath hitched in his throat.

Once his underwear was removed, his cock was released. It was hard, erect and standing up.

The Turkish man licked his lips again, seeing that his expectations of it being big and long were indeed correct. Running a hand down, he traced circles along Berwald's inner thighs, causing the Swede to give breathy pants as sweat started to run down the sides of his head.

Their lips connecting again, Sadik traced his fingers along Berwald's member before leaning his head down and running his tongue on the slit. Berwald gave a choking gasp again as he bucked his hips some more, his hands this time gripping the Turk's dark hair. The Swedish man lay back, arching himself before he squeezed his eyes shut, more sweat riding down his body as his glasses started to fog up a little.

Noticing his glasses were becoming fogged and may prove a hindrance (though he looked cute with or without them regardless), Sadik removed them and placed them on the bedside table. Then, he discarded his own undergarments: revealing his very own hard and very erect cock.

Berwald couldn't help but stare at it – much like how he assumed, it was large, thick and long. His vision was a little fuzzy without his glasses, however he definitely wasn't blind. And considering Sadik was so close to him, he could make out his figure just fine.

Lapping his tongue against the Swedish man's member, Sadik gave another moan when he let it into his mouth. As he started to suck on it, Berwald suddenly gave a strained cry as his muscular figure grew rigid. He arched his back yet again, and gripped at the Turk's strong shoulders.

However, he moved one of his trembling hands to Sadik's member and started to pump him.

For that, Sadik gave a little splutter before moaning eagerly. He grinded his hips in direction to the younger man's hand as his length was getting pumped. At the same time, he continued sucking and running his tongue along Berwald's cock.

Berwald upped the tempo a bit when Sadik began to suck his length more vigorously and eagerly. More sparks reached down there upon hearing the sounds that the Turk was making drip more and more with desire and want.

The Swedish man then panted but moaned in disappointment when Sadik finally left his cock.

A loud _'pop'_ resounded throughout the room which made Berwald jump slightly. His heart skipped a beat and his head was muddled with mixtures of emotions of eagerness, desire, lust and the secret love he had for the man on top of him. However, he could feel his pleasure crumble away, so for that, he removed his hand from Sadik's manhood.

Sadik gasped, feeling his own pleasure break away into brittle pieces. However, seeing that now would probably be a good time, he traced a finger along Berwald's toned chest, "You got any lube?"

Berwald cleared his throat before nodding. "…yes," he was finally able to breath out hoarsely, pointing at the little drawer on the bedside table.

Sadik gave a little laugh before opening the drawer and taking the bottle. He poured a generous amount on his long fingers with a little hum. Berwald himself watched closely, heart skipping a beat in his chest.

Once Sadik was satisfied with how much of the liquid was on his fingers, he came close and whispered into Berwald's ear, "It'll hurt a bit at first, but trust me – it'll feel much better later."

Berwald only nodded in silence as a response. Still he felt the corners of his lips twitch upward.

Seeing his reply, Sadik gently placed a rough hand behind the blonde's head and captured his lips again. The two men once more engaged in another passionate kiss as the olive-skinned man teased at Berwald's entrance – poking, prodding, rubbing and stroking along it. This prompted Berwald to give a moan as he grinded his hips, wriggling a little bit towards the fingers.

He gave a slight wince when Sadik finally entered a finger inside of him. Admittedly, Berwald felt a bit weird from the foreign object invading him, however, he continued to swirl his tongue with the older man on top of him. He started to break out into more heated moans as Sadik continued to search inside of him.

When Sadik finally found the spot, Berwald gave a loud, choking cry as pain suddenly shot through his being.

Expecting that reaction, though, Sadik broke apart from their steamy kiss, and pressed his soft lips against the Swedish man's sweaty temple. Calming himself down some more, Berwald breathed as he raised a hand and gently brought Sadik's face down to his so they could resume with their kiss. Sadik keenly complied as he slipped in a second finger, which caused Berwald to suddenly give what sounded like a small whimper.

Sadik was immensely surprised at hearing that sound, however he was even more eager to continue. Scissoring his digits, he made sure to prudently spread out the Swede. Berwald gasped and bucked his hips as the pain started to subside; pools of pleasure beginning to overtake him its place. His heart was racing and he was panting hard – feeling more sweat drip down the sides of his head as Sadik continued to spread and kiss him.

When the Turkish man finally removed his fingers, Berwald suddenly felt the pleasure crumble away in a disappointing spiral, to which he gave a protesting groan at.

Sadik simply chuckled before licking his lips, "Here I come, hon'~"

Berwald flushed furiously, but he nodded; eager for the older man to finally take him. "Yes…"

Pouring the lube onto his manhood, Sadik made sure that it was enough as he didn't want to hurt his younger lover. Once his cock was finally lathered in the lube, he placed his hands onto Berwald's legs and spread them apart, bringing them to his hips. Then, he came forward with his cock at the ready – teasing at Berwald's entrance by poking at it with the tip.

Berwald buckled his hips again, arching his back as he gave a gasp.

Sadik licked his lips again, loving the sounds he was hearing that came from the Swedish man, before finally entering his shaft inside of him.

"A-ahh…!" Berwald let out another pained cry when Sadik's large and long length entered inside and slammed onto his sweet spot. He wrapped his legs around Sadik's being as the Turk leaned down and captured his lips.

Then, he started a good rhythm.

Sadik rolled his hips, thrusting right into the pale-skinned man underneath him, and for his length to continuously pound straight onto Berwald's prostate. Berwald's moans grew more and more desperate, and soon he started to whine and whimper a little at the flames of desire and love suddenly envelope him in a grand inferno. He wriggled a bit more towards Sadik's cock, but gasped when Sadik's grip on his hips grew harder.

Sadik was growling slightly but he thrust faster and faster – upping the tempo when Berwald continued to make those delectable noises. Practically egging him on with how sensual and desperate they were. The Turk reached a hand down and started to fondle at Berwald's own cock so he could fully experience the pleasure.

" _Ja_ …" Berwald gasped into the kiss. "Oh, _ja_ …" His hand reaching up, he started to pinch and play around with Sadik's nipples to stimulate and tease him as well.

The Turk this time gave a choking gasp at feeling his chest being played around with, however that just prompted him to go harder and faster. He pounded right into Berwald's spot every time, and one hand ran up and down the Swede's length, fondling at his base and teasingly stroking at his slit. He smirked down at the flushing younger man, "Honestly, I don't know what the hell you're saying…but I wanna hear more." He then leaned down and paused from his actions, causing Berwald to gasp and moan in disappointment, "Got any more sounds for me, sugar~?"

"Y-yes…!" Berwald choked out, trying to wriggle closer to Sadik's length, but the Turk made sure to hold him firmly by his hips. " _J-ja_! _Ja_!"

"Want me to continue, then~?"

" _Ja_!" Berwald cried out, nodding vigorously. " _Ja_! _Snälla, knulla mig_ ~! _Snälla_ ~!"

Sadik didn't need to be told twice, he gave a soft chuckle, "As you wish~" He then leaned down again and continued thrusting right inside of Berwald – once more, hitting that sweet, special spot. Berwald continued to moan as he bucked against Sadik's cock – going along with the rhythm. He also resumed with twiddling and tweaking Sadik's hardened nipples before pinching and prodding at them – brushing his nails against them.

For that, the Turk himself moaned in their kiss when he came down again. He upped the pace, and also played around with his younger lover's perky nipples. He whined when Berwald pinched at his nipples harder and harder.

"S-Sadik…"

Said Turk opened his eyes when the Swede broke the kiss. He was surprised at seeing that a small smile suddenly spread out on the blonde's usually cold and composed face. He couldn't help but be amazed at it.

It was beautiful.

"Sadik…" Berwald gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, this time wrapping his arms around the Turk. He arched his back again as Sadik continued thrusting within him. "Ohhh…S-Sadik…!"

His voice was dripping with even more desire and desperation than before, and it was delicious. Sadik smiled before pressing his lips against Berwald's collarbone, he brushed his tongue along the strong, firm muscle before giving a bite, prompting another delicious sound to come from the younger man, "Berwald~"

" _Mer_ …" Berwald panted. He gave a cry when Sadik left a bite on his collarbone, but he didn't mind at all. He wanted the Turk to continue – to continue taking him, loving him, and set him in this fire of desire. " _Mer_! _Knulla mig_! _Det_! _Mer_ ~!" drops were starting to leak from his cock as he continued to desperately cry in his home language.

Sadik however lapped up the pre-cum with his tongue before continuing on, this time wanting no more teasing. He himself wanted to relieve his own desperation and desire for the other man underneath him. So for that, his tempo upped to something more wild and turbulent as he rode into Berwald's being. "Ah...Berwald…!" he grit his teeth.

"S-sadik...!" Berwald this time screamed his name. He arched his back some more as he continued to hold the other man close. He could feel his eyes roll slightly upward. "Sadik...! _Sadik_!" Words were starting to be lost upon him – all he could yell out was his name.

Sadik snarled, however he gave a loud moan when he finally came – his vision dotting in white as he released his load inside the Swedish man, and right at his spot with a final pounding thrust. Berwald himself gave a loud, shrieking cry that sounded quite akin to a squeal as he himself came. The milky-white contents spurting forth right in between the two – even reaching both their chests.

Feeling the sweat drip down the sides of his head, Sadik panted heavily. He exited Berwald, leaving a pearly trail behind. Berwald gave a final moan as the Turk withdrew from inside of him. He himself felt very dazed as to what just happened, however seeing Sadik get off from on top of him and lie beside him, it dawned on him that they truly _did_ do the deed. "W...wow…" was all that he could manage to stammer out.

His heart was beating quickly, and even skipped another beat when a sweet smile spread out on Sadik's face. The older man gave a sheepish chuckle, "So, I take it that that was good?"

A deep chuckle rumbled from Berwald's throat, pleasantly surprising Sadik again. " _Ja_ , it was," Berwald murmured.

It was even better than what he dreamt about before.

"You're okay, then?" Sadik questioned in a softer tone. "I didn't hurt you, did I-"

Berwald cut him off quickly, shaking his head, "No, you didn't. It was amazing."

Sadik this time felt his own cheeks blush with a rosy red. He guffawed before pressing a sweet peck to Berwald's temple, "So, I guess that means we're on, then, huh? You alright going out with an old man like me?"

"You are not that old," Berwald replied seriously, though Sadik could see that the Swede's lips couldn't help but twitch upwards into a smile when he tried to make himself calm and composed again. " _Jag älskar dig_ ," he closed his greenish-blue eyes softly and brought the Turk close to his being again. "I love you."

Sadik felt his face explode from that remark, and a grin spread out across his face. He chortled happily before pressing another kiss, this time to Berwald's lips, " _Ben de seni seviyorum._ I love you, too, sugar~" He stroked at his younger lover's sweating forehead, "Let's get some sleep now, shall we?"

Berwald nodded, "That is a good idea." He reached for the blanket and brought it up to their bodies. He wrapped an arm around Sadik, as the latter also wrapped an arm around him, bringing each other much closer. The Swede still couldn't help but let a tear leak from his eye while his lips spread up into a smile again. He nuzzled into the Turk's neck, breathing in his rich and soothing scent again, before letting sleep take him.

He wasn't alone, and he was loved.

* * *

Translations:  
 _Snälla, knulla mig_ ~! (Swedish) - _Please, fuck me~!_  
 _Snälla_ (Swedish) - _please_ _  
Mer_! (Swedish) - _More!  
_ _Knulla mig_! (Swedish) - _Fuck me!  
_ _Det_! (Swedish) - _There_ _!_ _  
Ja_ (Swedish) - _Yes  
Jag älskar dig - I love you  
Ben de seni seviyorum. (Turkish) - I love you, too.  
_

 **I apologize with the Swedish as I don't know any of the language. Feel free to correct me if it's wrong. ^^' also, it's been a long time since I've written smut, so I may still be rusty. ^^' also, I apologize for any OOC-ness with Sweden: I've never written him up before. TTwTT the song that I could see Sadik singing on the piano, and that partly inspired this piece is _Three Little Letters_ by Steve Clisby. It's a sweet, lovely song~ w**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D**

 **Peace out!  
\- Hebi-Kazechi-10**


End file.
